Peter and Wendy: A Neverending Love
by princessanime150
Summary: Having seen his evil and dirty ways, Wendy never knew Peter Pan could have a soft side. Now deeply in love, the couple share their tenderness and Wendy believes that Pan has completely changed. But so many things conflict his feelings for her. Hidden plans and deep darkness. All he ever truly wanted was to feel loved. Will he sacrifice for Wendy or give in to his inner demon?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, as you know this is my very first fanfiction, I am not a very experienced writer and this is my very first time so please be nice. And comment about suggestions or anything. **

**I'm now on vacation so this gave me something to do (yea I'm bored :p). **

**This is just a fanfic about what I think would have happened in season 3 if Pan and Wendy fell in love. Anyways, there's a scene here that will be similar to one of the Peter Pan movies, its the 2003 one and will be continuing in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was a very peaceful and beautiful night in the heart of the island of Neverland. In nearly a century, never had it been this extraordinarily peaceful. The black, starry sky held the enormous moon, that shone its luminescence on the water and forests of Neverland.<p>

In the depth of Neverland's forest was a group of young, mischievous children known as the Lost Boys, who were dancing around the fire. This was not unusual, as it was their daily routine. However, the only thing unusual about tonight was that their leader, Peter Pan, was not with them. He has gone somewhere with the young girl whom he'd kept prisoner for a century, Wendy Darling. Tonight, Peter had had finally let the girl out of the cage and decided to take her to explore around Neverland. Felix, a blond hooded boy with a scar on his face, was in charge of supervising the boys during his leader's absence. He didn't mind it much, as Peter trusted him and knew he was a faithful friend. While the boys had danced and chanted around the fire, Felix noticed that a young boy, Henry, was sitting by himself, alone. Felix approached Henry, ensuring that he had some company for the night.

"Henry," Felix said, earning the young boy's attention, "where exactly did Pan go?"

Henry looked surprised.

"What? He didn't tell you?" he asked. "I thought he would since you're his friend."

Felix shook his head adamantly.

"Nope, well, not exactly. He just said he was going to walk around," he said candidly. Henry shrugged.

"I don't know. From the look of it, I think he went somewhere with Wendy," he muttered, gesturing toward the empty cage. Felix followed Henry's gaze, a look of bewilderment crossing his face.

"I don't understand," he murmured after a long pause, "Why would he take Wendy out? She hasn't left her cage in so long."

"Actually, she has been out for quite a bit recently," Henry said, "Pan probably does it behind your back and finally decided that she needs it."

He lowered his head and spoke under his breath, almost hard to hear. "Not sure if you know this, but Wendy's ill and she's slowly dying and so is this island, which will cease to exist if magic won't be saved. I guess its time for her to finally enjoy herself while it lasts."

Felix sat down and sighed deeply.

"Pan never lets her out unless it for good reasons. But I guess he's changed."

Henry looked sideways towards the scarred boy, frowning.

"Are you saying Pan has a sudden change of heart?" he asked curiously. Felix, taken off guard by the question, hesitated and leaned closer with furrowed brows.

"Are you asking me if Pan—"

"Is in love?"

"Oh, no!" Felix said, genuinely surprised. "Pan's been with us Lost Boys since forever. He's not capable of falling in love. Besides, I've seen what he's like with Wendy and it's not very sweet, if you want to know the truth."

There was a long pause that stretched between them, and the only thing that filled the silence was the chanting and music from the dancing boys. Eventually, Felix stood.

"Well," he said looking at Henry, "I hope he finds a way to save magic. I'm going to see the boys now. You want to join us?" Henry shook his head.

"No, I'll stay here for a bit. I'll join you and the others later."

Felix nodded and turned away, leaving Henry to sit in contemplation of how Peter Pan would save magic. But that wasn't what concerned him the most. What he really worried about was how Emma and everyone else were going to rescue him from Pan. Henry didn't readily know what was beneficial for everyone, being with or against the immortal boy.

He sighed and looked up at the moon, large and bright against the black night.

…

Somewhere in the outskirts of the forest was a young, happy pair watching the stars twinkling above while holding hands. Peter was showing Wendy the beauty of the island, which she had never seen before and admired it dearly. Since she had been caged for a hundred years, she never got the opportunity to see the outside world much.

"Oh, Peter," she cheerfully squealed. "I've never been so happy. Neverland really is lovely and full of surprises!"

Instead of her plain white night dress, Wendy wore a pink dress with lace and ruffles that the fairy Tinkerbell had made for her with the help of magic. She was also wearing a very beautiful necklace which Peter had given to her. It was a pink diamond that captured light and shone such a beauty; it symbolized the love she had for him. Her hair was tidy, brown curls smooth and glossy, were it had usually been frizzy and messy. But it was her smile Peter found the most captivating; it always made her face shine with beauty. He looked at her and smiled in light of her happiness. It made his heart glow with warmth and joy. He had to admit that he had never felt like this in his whole life.

Peter pulled Wendy closer and they leaned against each other, their thoughts becoming lost in the stars above. They held onto each other for a long time, not giving a care about the world or their surroundings. Finally, Peter broke the silence.

"I'm glad you enjoyed tonight, love," he said, running a hand through her brunette locks. "I know this place is full of great beauty but there's something special I want to show you."

"What is it? Another surprise?" she asked enthusiastically. Peter chuckled and gave Wendy's hand a gentle squeeze, then brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Have patience, Wendy-bird, I'm sure you'll love it." With that, he started walking and insisted her to come with a gesture of his head. Wendy eagerly followed and the pair happily disappeared into the forest, never letting go of their hands.

….

In a camp in the middle of a forest, was a group of adults that came to Neverland to rescue Henry from Pan, whom they have confronted twice. Emma, David, Hook, Mary Margaret, Regina, Mr. Gold, Neal and Tinkerbell were gathered around a blazing campfire.

Emma was pacing back and forth, feeling frustrated with Hook, Neal and Tinkerbell standing by. Mary Margaret and David were sitting together on a log while Mr. Gold was standing in front of a tree and Regina was on a log sitting by her.

"This is ridiculous!" Emma exclaimed with exasperation. "All we've been doing is sitting around. How are we going to get Henry back?" She took a deep breath and lowered her head, her long blonde hair obscuring the expression on her face. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you stop moping around for once and actually took some action, things could probably get done a lot faster!" she snapped. Emma shot Regina a glare.

"I'm saying we need to make a move already!"

Mary Margaret stood up and approached Emma.

"You're right, we can't just sit here," she said calmly. "Maybe if we actually think this out thoroughly our plans will work."

"But—"

"Your mother's right, Emma," said David. "If we're all going to work together we need to come up with a real plan."

Emma wasn't satisfied with her parent's advice.

"But we don't have time!" she exclaimed. "He wants to save Neverland and the only way is using Henry's heart, which means death!"

She had never felt so desperate and upset. Neal put a kind hand on Emma's shoulder, giving her a reassuring look. "It's not gunna happen, all right? You're the saviour, it's in your job description to bring happy endings."

He smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not as easy as it sounds."

"Pan is very powerful," said Gold. "I've confronted him, but even if I and the Evil Queen combine our powers, we'd still be useless against that demon."

Regina abruptly shot up from the log, her exasperation and anger getting the best of her.

"There _has_ to be a way!" she said. "Defeating Pan is something we'll do later. Our main priority is getting Henry back without him knowing."

Tinkerbell, who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke.

"As a matter of fact, Peter Pan is not at the camp tonight." Everyone's head turned facing the wingless fairy. Tinkerbell continued. "He's on an exploration trip with Wendy. I know because I was with him today. He announced it to the Lost Boys."

Regina was surprised.

"Wendy? Ariel said he's been keeping the girl caged. And if her brothers don't follow his orders, he'll kill her."

The fairy shrugged. "I don't know, I guess since everything in Neverland will soon be gone, now's probably the ideal time to show her." Whispers and muttering erupted suddenly within the group.

"This is just beyond bizarre!"

"Pan has changed?"

"How's that possible, he's a monster!"

"It can't be!"

"Is he in love?"

There was silence for a very long time and no one said anything. Everyone was recovering from the shock about the news they just heard. Emma, who had been calm the whole time, finally spoke. "I-," she glanced around and everyone looked up at her, "I know this sounds crazy, but do you think Wendy can be trusted?" There were a bunch of groans, which were followed by shaken heads.

Regina was in no mood to be tolerant. "Come on, Emma," she rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear Tink? From the sound of that, there is no doubt that Wendy is working with Pan!"

"I knew Wendy," said Neal. "Maybe you should—"

"How do you know? Its not like she may approve of the things Pan does, she was part of your world once!" Tinkerbell retorted.

"Wendy is just a little girl, what does she know? Are you saying she's trustworthy?" Regina demanded.

"Like you're very trustworthy yourself," Tink snapped.

"Excuse me? Look who's talking!"

"I am a faithful fairy! Why do you think Pan still trusts me?"

"Well, seems like you're friends with a villain, so I guess that means you've become a villain yourself. Why should we trust you?"

"You're the villain here! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have lost my wings in the first place!"

"You've agreed to help us!"

"Well, in that case, I guess I should leave and help Pan, if that's what you—"

"Ladies, ladies, ladies!" David shouted and stood between the two with raised hands. "We all know our histories with each other aren't the best. But its time that we move on and focus on our current problem," he turned to Neal. "What were you going to say?"

Neal nodded. "I met Wendy many years ago when I was a child and believe me, she's very naïve and doesn't consider anything before taking action. She used to tell me that she'd love to visit Neverland, but I warned her about the consequences of magic. She came to Neverland and was captured by Pan."

Hook looked at Emma with a small smirk.

"Well I guess that answers your question, Miss Swan."

Emma shrugged.

"It's obvious she got herself into this mess," she muttered.

"So that means there is no doubt Wendy's on Pan's side," Mary Margaret added.

"Well, since the two lovebirds are busy being alone, I guess its time we go to the Lost Boys' camp," Regina insisted.

Emma nodded. "Right, I believe now would be the ideal time," then she added. "It's either now or never." Everyone had moved around and gathered their weapons.

David picked up his sheath and tied it onto his belt. "Let's go then," he turned to Mr. Gold. "You coming with us?" he asked.

The Dark One shook his head. "No, I will stay here in case the shadow comes looking for me." David nodded and gestured everyone to follow him and they took a few steps but were stopped

"Wait!" it was Tinkerbell. "I think we should split up." Everyone frowned at her in question, but Hook spoke up.

"The fairy's right," he said. "Her cover will be blown if the Lost Boys see us with her."

"Then what are you going to do?" Emma asked.

Hook and Tinkerbell looked to one another.

"Hook and I will see what Peter and Wendy are up to while you guys go to the camp and try what you can to get Henry back," said Tinkerbell. Surprisingly, no one argued about it and Emma nodded her head and followed David, who led the way. Everyone parted different ways and then the campsite suddenly became dead silent with Rumpelstiltskin sitting alone near the dying fire.

…..

The young pair was walking in the forest for a long time and Wendy was growing very anxious and impatient by each passing minute. Her feet were also becoming sore, but she decided to ignore it.

"Peter, where exactly are we going?" she asked wearily. "You haven't even told me."

The boy turned to her and smiled. "It's a surprise."

Wendy sighed. "Now you tell me."

"This is a very secret place in Neverland," he explained. "No one has ever been here. Well, not for many years. It's considered to be very special because of its beauty. I have a feeling you'd like to see it." Wendy smiled in spite of her mood.

They continued to walk, the sounds of rustling and crunching becoming less and less, which meant their arrival was very near. Suddenly, the trees become less dense and a clearing came into view.

"Here we are, Wendy," he said, showing her the place.

She was not surprised; the place looked like an ordinary thing expected to be seen on the island. However, the only exception about its appearance was the little dirt humps on the ground and rocks.

Wendy scoffed. "Peter, this looks like any place I've seen here in Neverland."

The boy faced Wendy, a look of slight hurt twinkled in his eyes and she looked taken aback and felt a small pang of guilt if it hadn't been for her outspoken mouth.

Peter smiled. "That's not it." He took out his pipe and brought it close to his mouth. "Just listen and watch."

He brought the pipe to his lips and blew. A melody of music filled the air, the most beautiful music Wendy had ever heard and she really loved it. She had never heard in so long that it brought a sweet tickle to her ears.

It brought tranquillity and warmth to her heart, like she was falling in love all over again.

Peter continued to play, until he ended the song with a low whistle.

Wendy was confused, was something supposed to happen?

Suddenly, a bunch of floating lights emerged from the humps, rocks and trees. They were flying all over the place and soon, were filled with firefly lights. It was a very beautiful scene. Wendy was very delighted and impressed, she ran into the area where lights dazzled that gave out such a warm, luminescence that nearly lit up the entire forest.

"Oh, Peter!" she danced around laughing with glee and joy. "What are these? They're so pretty!"

Peter smiled; he couldn't believe the day would come that he would see his girl looking so happy. This is definitely what she deserved to have.

Happiness.

She had been miserable and stayed in her cage like a prisoner for too long. It was now the time for her to see the outside world.

However, being caged for a century meant that she had been greatly distanced from her loved ones, which were her family. They must really miss Wendy, but being the naïve girl as always, she was too busy enjoying herself with someone she was not meant to be with. Someone with secretive, devious plans, hidden by deep blackness and hellish demons.

The boy stepped into the clearing where Wendy was.

"They're pixies, love." He said and one pixie came to Wendy, scrutinizing her face.

"Why hello there!" she said and the pixie gave her a tickle on the nose and zoomed away. Wendy giggled and floating bright lights surrounded her and Peter.

"They're dancing for you, Wendy," he said, his face shone from a pixy's light, which showed how joyful he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's chapter 1. Please rate and review :). ****May take some time to update the next chapter, as it will be longer. btw for all you DarlingPan fans out there, check out walkbynight user on tumblr, her edits are AMAZING! **

**I first found them on Google and have been in love with them ever since. Not only that, but her other edits are pretty cool and everyone should check them out, but the darlingpan ones are a must for sure! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I'm back, sorry for the long update, took some time to edit and skim over. I also have rewritten chapter 1 as I have added something to the story which seems pretty vital to Peter and Wendy's love and is very symbolic. **

**Anyways, this is the second chapter. I warn you that things will get a bit twisty and confusing, but everything will be explained later. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The pirate and the fairy walked through the trees and bushes, finding their way to see how the young, love struck pair were doing alone in the middle of the forest.<p>

"You sure this was a good idea?" Captain Hook asked behind the fairy. Tinkerbell was ahead of him.

"Yes I do," she said, though she didn't look back at him while they walked.

"If anything happens at the Lost Boys' camp, then Peter will know and we'll do something."

"Like what, exactly?" Hook asked sceptically.

The green fairy stopped and turned around; a look of defensiveness crossed her face.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. All I'm saying is that we should expect the unexpected, that's all," she said quickly.

"And how exactly do you know what Pan will or will not do? He helped me once, but that was many years ago and I have to say that's he's unpredictable. So who knows what will happen," the pirate said calmly.

Tinkerbell took a deep breath.

"We helped each other a lot, so I know what you're saying. And I think you're right, I've known him for ages so we have to see what happens. Things will most likely be unexpected," she said, a smile spreading across her face.

"So then what do you suggest we do?" he asked again, this time leaning closer to her.

The fairy looked away, her expression blank but deep in thought as she hesitated.

"Take action, or seize Wendy. I don't know depends on what Pan does. But you will be doing it," she said flatly, turning to face Hook again.

Hook backed away, looking bewildered. "What?" Why me?"

"Because he still trusts me! It's one of the few advantages you still have."

Hook mockingly smirked.

"So you're just going to sit back and watch?" he asked. Tink nodded.

"I guess so." She smiled back and then turned away, walking through the woods again with Hook following her. He still didn't like the idea. There was no doubt that he was fine with everyone parting ways, but this was different. Getting Wendy away from Pan would be a tricky business. Disdain crossed his features.

"Do you happen to know where they might be—" He was cut off as leaves brushed his face.

Tink walked faster with Hook trying to keep up with her pace.

"Not really, but I know this island like the back of my hand. Just keep following me, I'm sure we'll find them soon."

The pirate sighed. "It's not like I haven't spent my share of millennia here."

Tinkerbell ignored him as she trotted faster in the dense forest. He caught up with the fairy and they were both walking in the same pace, their destination, to their hope, was getting closer.

….

At the depths of the forest the pixies were floating around the pair. Peter and Wendy were staring at each other silently for a long time, gazing at the light that illuminated the true beauty of each of their faces.

Wendy's face broke into a smile as she looked around herself. "Peter, I absolutely love Neverland! Why didn't you show me this before?"

The boy smiled. "Things have changed so much recently, and…so have I. I thought it would be a great time to have some fun."

"Well, is this something your Lost Boys would classify as their type of fun?" She asked with a playful grin. Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"No."

He offered his hand to her, and Wendy reluctantly put her small hand in, her delicate fingers lacing with his. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, feeling her face grow warm and tingle at the touch of it. One of the pixies flew around them leaving a trail of dust and the pair felt themselves slowly levitate from the forest's ground.

Wendy was mesmerized by what she was doing. She was dancing for the very first time! Something she had always dreamed of as a little girl. Wendy knew that this day would come, that she would be dancing with her one true love. However, she would dream of it to be at a special occasion such as a party or a ball. Not in Neverland with a boy who kept her prisoner for a century. Nonetheless, here she was living the dream that had finally come true.

Her and Peter were spinning as they slowly soared above with the pixies flying by, leaving beautiful golden trails of dust. As soon as they were high in the sky, they started to dance the night away. The moon's light engulfed them, portraying their faces and leaving shadows. Wendy couldn't resist looking at Peter as they danced. The moonlight enhanced his handsome features; his chiselled jaw line, high cheekbones, sharp nose and dazzling eyes.

Her thoughts were occupied with his face when he gave her a sudden twirl with a single movement of his hand, which broke her train thought. And knowing that she got the hang of dancing, he released her from his grip with a hopeful smile spreading across his face, and Wendy felt her body fly through the moonlit night and smiled. She stayed like that for a long time, her brunette locks and the hem of her pink dress flipping around, letting herself soar freely and slowly closed her eyes until she felt a grip on herself again.

She opened her eyes and saw it was Peter smiling widely. They laced their hands together and started dancing and spinning again in the moonlit starry sky.

….

Tinkerbell and Captain Hook continued walking and the rustling and crunching receded as the fairy halted to a stop. The pirate was right behind her.

"Are you sure we're close now?" He asked impatiently as Tink raised a hand to hush him. Silence grew as she paused in thought and heard a faint tinkling, like the sound of fairies ringing bells.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

The tinkling sound came again, silencing the pirate. The sound became louder this time, filling his mind with curiosity.

"What is that?" he asked.

"That's the sound of pixies, follow me." Tinkerbell started running, with Hook following. The fairy spotted a light that was assumingly a pixie and followed its trail.

They continued running until they reached a clearing filled with firefly lights and Tinkerbell halted and Hook followed suit, gazing at the lit place with genuine surprise.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" he demanded with impatience.

The fairy was starting to lose her patience as well. This was no time to answer trivial questions.

"Hush!" She whispered. "I know they're here."

Hook rolled his eyes.

"And I'm sure they're not in heaven," he added dryly. Tinkerbell scowled but ignored him and was pushing leaves and branches out of the way to get a better view of the scene.

It was, indeed, a very magnificent scene that Tink and Hook have ever seen since forever. They were mesmerized by the scene to even focus on their true purpose and intentions of them being there.

"What's happening here? Looks very romantic," the pirate said in awe.

The green fairy snapped back to reality and grabbed Hook's arm. "Shh. Stay quiet."

The two of them moved their gazes around here and there, searching for the pair when Tinkerbell saw a floating couple spinning high in the sky. Hook followed her gaze and glanced at the couple who were dancing along with the pixies. They stayed like silent for a long time, watching them dance until the pirate glanced at Tink, who, to his assumptions, was envious.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a smirk. The fairy shook her head.

"I don't know it's just that Peter has been acting so different towards her now that he's not the same with me anymore," she said softly. Hook raised a brow.

"What are you trying to say?"

She faced him, her face blank.

"Before Wendy was here, Peter and I were…we were friends. He was the only real friend I've ever had. Kind, unlike the other boys. Ever since that girl came to the island, he's been different to me. He started giving me orders like any one of the boys. That dress she's wearing? Peter forced me to make it for her before I lost my magic. If I hadn't, I would have been banished from him. In spite of everything, I don't want him to be unhappy."

Hook's smirk vanished from his face after hearing Tink's words. He never knew that the fairy had some tender feelings for the evil boy placed somewhere in her heart. Smiling sympathetically the pirate brought her closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Tinkerbell did not move an inch and allowed herself to be close to the pirate.

"Well, we know one thing for sure," he said smiling down at her.

"What's that?" she asked, her mood suddenly lifting.

Hook looked up at them.

"He's found himself a Wendy." Tink smiled and gave him a nudge as Peter and Wendy started to descend from the sky and land softly on the forest ground. The pixies still flying by, surrounding them with light.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hook asked and he felt the green fairy nod as the lovebirds held on to each other in an embrace and remained that way for a brief moment.

The pirate and fairy continued watching them in silence as the boy and girl exchanged kisses and words.

…

Emma and the others were close to the Lost Boys camp as they continued walking and David suddenly gestured them to stop, which they did. The only sound heard from the forest was the music and chanting coming from somewhere close, confirming the arrival of their destination.

Regina stepped farther.

"Henry must be nearby, let's go." She was walking faster when Neal stopped her by standing in front of her way.

"I hate to tell you this, but we can't just go in blind. He may be dancing with the boys for all we know."

David nodded.

"Neal's right. We'll be as quiet as we can. Maybe the Lost Boys won't even notice us."

The Queen let out a deep breath. "Fine then, but first I'll use the mirror we gave to Henry. We'll know where he is and what he's doing right now."

She took out the mirror as Emma and Mary Margaret gathered and watched.

The mirror had a slight crack on it but still worked nevertheless. Colours swirled and swirled, which took awhile for a face to form. It could not be done without the call of one's name.

"Henry? Henry! Are you there? It's me Regina," she shouted.

The image had finally formed and a young boy's face appeared, looking happy to see his family. "Mom?"

"Henry, it's us. We're right near the camp," Emma said too excitedly.

"We're here to take you back," Mary Margaret said.

Henry didn't look too happy about that news, which worried the three.

"Pan isn't here and things might get really bad with everyone," he said warily.

"That's why we're here! We thought it would be our only chance since Pan's not at the camp! Once you're free from him we can unite and defeat him!" Regina said. Her and everyone else would get a better opportunity of getting her son back while Pan was not around, so it would be the best for him to be by his family's side; ensuring his safety.

Henry looked down for a brief moment and then faced them, his face still showing the same expression. "Okay, I'm not too far from the camp, but be as quiet as possible."

Emma and Mary Margaret nodded.

"We will." Henry smiled and his face was gone as Regina put the mirror back into her pocket.

"Well," she said a smile crossing her face, gazing at Emma. "Our son is safe and we're getting him back, no matter what it takes."

David led everyone to where Henry was, with them taking quiet steps that the only noise heard was the chanting from the Lost Boys. They crept around in dead silence as they saw a dark head sitting alone on a log.

Emma and the others were happy and relived to see that he was safe, that's what all mattered to them at the moment. Henry looked up to see his mother.

"Mom?" he asked smiling widely. She and Neal had wrapped their son in a tight hug, Henry was happy to be reunited with his parents.

"Thank goodness you're safe, son," Neal and Emma pulled back to face him.

"And I'm glad to see you're all okay," Henry said. He got up and gave Regina, Mary Margaret and David quick hugs.

"Henry," Emma said and he turned to face her. "Do you know what Pan is doing tonight?"

Henry shook his head. "All I know is he's taking Wendy to see the island, or something like that. All I think is that something really fishy is happening, what Pan I doing doesn't seem right."

Emma and the others looked at each other with questioned looks, and then Regina spoke.

"Did he explain further what he was going to do?" she demanded.

"No, but I know one thing for sure. She's slowly dying and so is this place, but I do not know how exactly Pan will save magic," he said shrugging.

All of a sudden, everyone rushed forward to him and David, with a worried look on his face, glanced at his grandson prudently.

"That's something we'll talk about later. Henry we need to go, now!" he urged.

"But why so—"

Neal grabbed his son's arm and looked him in the eye.

"Henry, you have the heart of the truest believer and he wants it to save magic. But that's not true, please believe me, I knew Pan and he is the nastiest person I've ever met. He wants to save just himself; he doesn't care about you or anyone."

He said suddenly and everyone's face turned to him and froze, especially Henry's, who was stricken with utter shock.

"What?" Henry's eyes widened as Emma grabbed his other arm.

"We'll talk about this later, kid. We've got to go before the boys notice we're here," she muttered half whispering.

Everyone was ready to leave when David unexpectedly stopped dead in his tracks, the others following suit. Everything in the forest became eerily silent, which meant that the Lost Boys have gone quiet; the sounds of music and cries were no longer heard. Emma's heart stopped; she knew something bad was about to happen if they didn't move sooner.

"What's happening?" Mary Margaret whispered.

David turned to face everyone, wariness in his eyes.

"I don't know, but something tells me they know we're here. I have a feeling it's a trap, that this was all planned out beforehand by Pan."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Great," she snapped when she heard a rustle in the bushes, which got everyone's attention.

Everybody glanced around back and forth to see where the sound was coming from. Abruptly, Emma looked panicked and gripped Henry by the shoulders, she decided to do something very sudden and rash.

"Kid, run now!" she whispered.

Henry looked confused. "Why?"

"Just run from here as fast as you can. Find Gold, he's at a camp east from here. Now run!" she insisted.

To Emma's surprise, no one argued and neither did Henry; he nodded his head and slowly departed and then everyone heard his distant footsteps trotting in the woods.

Out of nowhere, Emma and the others heard whooping cries break out as the Lost boys emerged from the bushes. They all prepared their weapons as the boys charged at them and the battle was on. David was slashing his sword here and there, causing blood slashes and wounds on the boy's shirts. Mary Margaret shot arrows, stabbing a few boys, who groaned and screamed.

Regina was having fun with the boys by using witty words and shooting fire at them, smiling as they screeched at the sight of their burnt bottoms. Neal was shooting spears with his weapon and aimed at the boys directly. The battle was hastier and well fought than the last time they had confronted Pan. Weapons and screaming from the boys filled up the air; which meant they were winning and would not fail. Emma was sword fighting with a boy who was larger than the others, but his face was hidden by a dark hood. She felt her legs give in as she lost balance.

Emma yelped as she stumbled back, she looked up to see that the boy's face was portrayed by the moonlight. She saw a scarred boy with blond hair grinning nastily at her and she gasped as her blue eyes widened. It was Felix!

"You!" she exclaimed pointing her sword at him as she stood up.

Felix chuckled. "Hello, Emma. It's been quite awhile. We all missed you," he said mockingly and swung his sword at her, luckily she blocked him before he got the chance.

"I'm assuming you are responsible for this," she said grunting and thrashing her sword at him.

The boy shook his head, the smile still not leaving his face. "As a matter of fact, not but Pan is. The reason why he's gone is that he's hoping you guys would come and defeat us once and for all," he said slyly, but the look on his face made Emma realize that he wasn't speaking the truth. Pan was the one who intend to capture and defeat them he had used Wendy as a tool to scheme his plans.

"This was all planned from the start?" Emma asked shocked and she and Felix stopped fighting and stared at each other as the others continued with their fighting. Felix shook his head, his smile gone.

"Why else would Pan leave with Wendy? You really believe his heart has changed? You just fell into a trap," he sneered.

She screamed as her foot was hurled up and she was tied in a rope net high in a tree of the forest. She looked down at the boys, who were smirking. The others were later hurled up into nets hanging beside each other, with looks of defeat.

Emma and the others heard a roar of laughter, which was haunting and loud, making her spine shiver.

Regina gripped the ropes and shook her met in rage. "Pan won't get away with this! I'll burn the island if I have to!" she spat viciously.

Felix scoffed.

"We'll see about that. We just wanna have some fun, don't we boys?" he asked turning to them and they laughed and cheered in response, loud and reverberating in the clearing.

"Get the cages ready, we'll keep them there until Pan decides what to do with them," he left along with the boys, leaving them alone high in the trees. Emma and the others tried to cut the nets with their weapons, but failed and sighed in defeat.

That was it.

They had lost.

…..

Peter was laying his head on Wendy's lap while she ran her fingers through his soft sandy hair and the pixies continued to fly around, surrounding them with their lights.

The pair sat silently for an incredibly long time, not caring about the world like they were the only people living. At that moment, nothing even mattered to them anymore; the only thing that mattered was that the two were alone and would always stay together.

For an eternity possibly.

The boy suddenly shot up, a look of shock crossing his face. He got up and started walking. Wendy, who was surprised by his sudden act and curious, caught up with him and gripped onto his arm.

"Peter where are you going?" she asked her eyes widening and brows closed together, bringing a look of pure worry to her face.

The boy turned to face his love, a mixed look of fear, worry and urgency spread on his face, concerning Wendy even more.

"Wendy," he said warily. "Something bad has happened at the camp and I have to go see, we may be in danger and so might Neverland."

The girl's eyes widened in fear. "But I should go with you!" she said.

"No! I don't want you getting hurt."

"I love you and if you were to die, we should die together!" Wendy nearly screamed, her eyes becoming glassy on the verge of spilling tears. Peter stared at her for a long pause; the source of his hesitation was either from his lover's words or her tears.

Peter wrapped his strong arms around Wendy and held her tightly but gently. She in turn wrapped her slender arms around his waist closely.

After another long pause, he pushed back and faced Wendy.

"As much as I hate to leave you, you need to stay here. I won't be gone for long. I promise you'll be safe," he said honestly.

Peter kissed her on the cheek and forehead and smiled as he backed away, starting to depart.

"If anything happens, I want you to scream for me as loud as possible," he said.

Wendy, without arguing, nodded her head, watching her love disappear into the woods. For the very first time in her life, she yearned for his presence. His smile, his voice and even the way he walked were just too irresistible for her. She sniffed as she sat down on a log, gazing at the pixies, which weren't very beautiful to her eyes anymore and then stared at the forest ground, deep in her thoughts.

Tinkerbell watched and looked around, ensuring nobody was around except them.

"Coast is clear, now go!" she whispered to Hook.

The pirate nodded and made his way toward Wendy as cunningly as a swift fox in the bushes. The girl suddenly looked up, breaking her deep thoughts and heard the noise of rustling leaves. She moved her head in every direction to see where the source of the noise was coming from.

"Hello is anyone there?" she asked, her voice trembling with genuine fear.

From behind her, she felt someone grab her dress and she screamed. She turned around, but all she saw was a hook which shimmered in the moonlight but the man's body and face were obscured by black shadow.

Wendy screamed louder and felt a cloth wrap around her mouth, muffling her screaming. She continued to flail and kick as her arms were tied and tried to fight back, but the man was bigger and stronger than her.

Out of nowhere, she felt a hard object slam onto her temple and let herself give in to unconsciousness as everything went black.

Wendy Darling had been kidnapped and was in grave danger. Peter Pan, the king of Neverland, had failed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this was unexpected but i decided to add some twists to make it more interesting. **

**Btw while i was writing my fanfiction, I noticed that I haven't once mentioned Pan being Rumple's father, but I know the fact of Henry having the heart of the truest believer has that sort of connection. **

**So as the reader, it is completely up to you whether this could be an AU where Pan is the exact same ruthless person who was a young boy living on the island for centuries or if he is Rumple's father like on the show. I will update sometime later as my vacation ends in 4 days and will be heading home in time for the winter holidays. **

**So there's chapter 2, please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Sorry for the really long wait. After I came back from my vacation, I was really sick and it was such a bummer to spend my holidays. (That's what happens when you go from drastic weather changes to another, such as sun and snowy winters) I've been told that Peter has been "out of character" so while I was sick, I had rewatched a few episodes of season 3 to get a better analysis of his character since its been a year that I've watched it.**

**Not only that, I have been very busy with friends and family, which is obviously unavoidable and I am trying come up with ideas for an OC fic and a Once and Vampire Diaries crossover, but not sure if they'll work out. I am aiming to finish this soon. I also have started school and have been very preoccupied since I'm officially a college student now (yup busy). **

**I have been neglecting and I have almost forgot about it until now. Chapter 4 was finished and I have just been spending more time on this chapter since its much longer. what's done is finally done. What will happen to Wendy and Pan?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Peter arrived at the camp looking for Felix, who had been waiting patiently. He was rather pleased that his second in command had done what he had been ordered to do and hadn't failed. To Felix's luck, Peter was not going to punish him, but this had been the least of his worries at the moment. For now, anyway.<p>

A sinister smile slid across the Lost Boy's face as he turned to the blond boy, appearing satisfied.

"So what happened here?" he asked casually. "Have you captured them?"

His character suddenly changing from good to evil—this was something Wendy had been unaware of in her naivety. He had started to treat her more kindly over the past few years, but that didn't necessarily mean his whole character had undergone a drastic transformation as she seemed to believe. Wendy had been captured by a hooked man, who was, according to her, the bad guy on the island. She had been completely blinded by the true judgement of good and evil. However, her true love had failed to protect her from any danger that he promised he would do.

The scarred boy smiled back.

"I put them in the cages, where they rightfully belong…"

"And?" Peter pressed with a cocked brow.

Felix hesitated. Discomfort flickered on his face as he shifted nervously. Peter frowned.

"What happened?" he asked firmly.

"Henry got away," and with that Felix's expression became carefully blank. Peter's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you get him back?" he demanded fiercely.

Felix looked apologetic.

"Emma and Baelfire were hoping to get their son back, but he left on his own since he didn't want to get in the way," he said quickly. Peter's furious expression vanished.

"Never mind that. We'll get him back later, we'll just have to prepare for the real fun," he said dismissively.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Felix.

Peter paused thoughtfully, then he turned to face him with a grin.

"They'll be our prisoners for a bit, at least until I claim Henry's heart and save magic," he said. "Then I won't need any of them anymore."

"Does Henry know?"

Peter shrugged.

"I told him he's the one who can save magic. We had a talk about it, but he doesn't believe me. I need to let him know he has the heart of the truest believer. If I can convince him, that is. He's a stubborn one all right, just like his father," he said with a disappointed sigh and lowered his gaze.

"Henry thinks Neverland is paradise. It may not look like it, but the boys and I can tell."

He returned his gaze toward the scarred boy, a wide, satisfied smirk split his face; he knew his motives were going to go as he wanted them.

"Couldn't be any more perfect perfect for our game," he said smoothly.

"What about Wendy?" Felix asked.

Peter paused once again, the remembrance of her niggling in the back of his mind. He knew if he wanted his tasks to get done, Wendy would only get in the way. It also meant he was dying and needed to save himself and his love.

He had kept this from her for a long time, but there was only one thing he could do: keep his plans hidden from her. It sounded rash and insensible, but he didn't have a choice. Right now, she was safe for the time being. He would collect her in due time.

"She's fine. I could keep her caged, but that wouldn't do any good at a time like this. I'll get her back once I save this island," he said and a hopeful smile slid on his face.

_She and I can spend the rest of our lives here in peace,_ he thought.

"Take some of the boys with you on a hunt," said Peter. "It's been a long day and they'll all be hungry by now."

...

Wendy woke up to a throbbing headache; she opened her eyes and blinked. Everything was blurry until her vision cleared. She was at a campsite in a clearing of the forest. Sitting in front of her was the Dark One, the green fairy and Captain Hook. She shot up from her sleeping position and a look of fear and panic crossed her face as her eyes widened.

"What do you want?" she asked, trembling. Tink smiled, giving the girl a reassuring look.

"It's ok, you're safe now Wendy. We're here to help," she said soothingly.

Wendy looked back and forth between Tinkerbell, Rumpelstiltskin and Captain Hook, furrowing her brows.

"Do you think kidnapping me is saving me? Peter will come looking for me soon!" she exclaimed, shooting an angry glare at Hook, who was surprised. Tinkerbell raised placating hands.

"No, Wendy. Listen, that's—"

"Peter! Peter! Where are you—" She was cut off as Hook clasped a hand around her mouth. The pirate gripped her by the shoulder gently to calm her.

"Shh, please lass, hear what we have to say. We may seem like the enemy, but we're not. Will you listen to us?" he asked.

Wendy hesitated, but eventually nodded reluctantly and the pirate released his hold. She took a deep breath, feeling calmer than she did moments before.

"What happened?" she muttered.

After a shared glance at Tinkerbell, Hook explained everything to Wendy—Henry's family coming to rescue him, the spying and plans. After taking in the pirate's words, Wendy's eyes widened in shock.

"You were watching me and Peter the whole time? I should have known," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry, dearie," the Dark One finally spoke, "but I don't think you know who you're really up against."

"If we truly wanted to hurt you," Hook implored, "You would not be sitting pleasantly with us as you are now. And more than that, Pan has captured the rest of our party instead of searching for you, as he undoubtedly knows by now that you must be missing."

Wendy felt her heart race, and she shook her head. Peter had changed, he truly had. She could have sworn on it.

"Where's Henry?" she asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Hook opened his mouth but Mr. Gold stood up, smiling.

"He's not too far from here, in the forest."

Tink's turned to Rumpelstiltskin in surprise.

"What, he escaped?"

Hook raised a brow.

"What makes you think that, crocodile?" he scoffed.

"I'm sensing him drawing near, probably looking for us. I'll give him a signal to follow," he waved his hand and a purple, torch-like flame lit up.

Henry ran and ran through the forest, his legs screaming in protest as he panted for breath. He was about to let his body give up in exhaustion when he looked up. He saw a glowing light floating above him; he knew what this meant.

"Mr. Gold," he whispered with a hopeful smile and followed it. He ran, dodging rocks and branches along the way until a clearing with a campsite came into view.

Everyone turned to face Henry, looking relived to see that he was safe and sound. Wendy slowly stood up as he approached everyone and he glanced at her with wide eyes.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Wendy sighed. "It's a long story. How'd you escape?"

"I ran before my family got captured, so I came running here, but I wasn't expecting to see you. What happened?" he asked with a worried glance.

Wendy was in no mood to retell a story which she completely misunderstood herself. Nonetheless, she had been asked by a curious boy and finally answered, recounting her side of the story along with what Hook had told her.

"Is it true?" she asked hesitantly. "Are…are we in danger?"

The others, to Wendy's surprise, had not interjected. They all stared at Henry, who appeared thoughtful, yet serious.

"Wendy," he said wearily. "You do know that this island is dying and will cease to exist, don't you?"

The girl felt a pang of utter shock, like a bolt of lightening, strike into her chest, which nearly made her entire body collapse. Wendy straightened herself as she stared at him with grief in her eyes. Tinkerbell approached her and held onto her gently.

"What? You can't be serious!"

Captain Hook grasped Henry's shoulder while the others tried to coax and reassure her. The pirate tugged him near a tree to talk privately. He could see revealing everything to Wendy was going to be too sudden for her.

"It appears she doesn't know anything about Pan's motives. Perhaps you should have answered her question more simply," he said hastily.

The boy sighed.

"I'm sorry, I thought she would know."

Hook leaned in close to Henry's ear. "I'm heading to the Lost Boys camp," he whispered and briefly gazed at the others. "Pan and I are long overdue for a chat. You and the others stay put. With crocodile's help, you guys can find me and your family, wherever they may be. Got it?"

Henry nodded and Hook started his departure into the forest.

...

Peter was sitting playing his pipe as the boys danced around the fire. They were enjoying themselves like nothing happened; it was as if it was an ordinary night on the island of Neverland.

He stopped playing his pipe when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Captain," he said, without turning around. "I see you've come to chat. Perhaps about my plans?"

"Not really," said Hook. "What I want to talk to you about is Wendy."

Peter chuckled as he put his pipe aside and stood up. He walked towards the pirate, a smirk on his face.

"She's with you, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Well, I see you're doing a favour for me after all," he said dismissively.

"And what is that exactly?" the pirate asked solemnly.

"Keeping my love safe," Peter said wryly with a smile.

Hook scoffed.

"You're the last person I would do a favour for."

"Well, it seems you haven't agreed to my deal yet Killian. I told you I wanted the prince dead. Now I'm simply giving you a second chance. I'll make another deal with you—"

"I am not making any deals with you. Don't think I'm going to do any of your dirty work because I bloody wont," Hook snapped.

The boy pouted in mock disappointment.

"Well, I guess you have no passage off the island. I am going to have to kill your friends myself."

Hook smirked at this.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Peter looked surprised, thinking the pirate would change his mind so suddenly, and then he smiled feeling slightly satisfied.

"I want you to keep Wendy out of this. She doesn't need to know what I'm doing."

The pirate blinked in confusion.

"Since when do you have such a soft spot? I'd say she has a right to know about your plans."

Peter's smile vanished.

Hook wanted to roll his eyes.

"If you truly cared about her, you would air your own dirty secrets."

"I don't want her to get involved. It would only hurt her," Peter spat.

Hook shook his head. "I don't think this is a very sensible favour you're asking for. But I'll do one thing for sure, keep her safe. I can assure you that," he said cunningly. Peter started to look more and more anxious by each passing minute.

"You know you're making a wrong choice," he growled viciously.

"I believe not. I see Wendy is deeply in love with you and I think she needs to know who she's really dealing with," the pirate said.

"I've helped you not so long ago, Killian. I think you should do me a small favour by keeping her out of this. It's not only for her own good, but for everyone else," he said furiously.

Hook stepped forward, his angry face only inches away from the boy's, who expression matched his.

"One bloody way or another, she will find out and see you for who you truly are!"

"If you don't seal our deal you'll know what will happen," Peter warned.

The pirate smirked as he started to depart.

"I guess we'll have to see about that," he muttered and began to stride away.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked firmly.

Hook turned around, the smirk not leaving his face. "To make sure your love is safe and sound. Don't worry; she'll be safer with me than with you. Do you happen to know where Henry's family might be?"

Peter narrowed his eyes venomously at the pirate. He didn't want to tell him but it was the next step of Peter's game, depending on the consequences. "In a cave, close by."

Hook nodded his head and disappeared into the forest, his footsteps no longer heard. Peter stood there for what felt like really long minutes. He finally broke his deep thoughts and sighed; he knew things were about to get really nasty for him. He sat back on the log and brought the pipe to his lips again, trying to get his mind off the tense thoughts that were engulfing him.

...

After some time, Tinkerbell, Mr. Gold, Henry and Wendy were making their way down the forest. With the help of the Dark One's magic, they were able to track down Emma and the others. Henry looked at the map they were given but the cave where his family wasn't visible on the map.

"I don't see any cave near the camp on this map," he complained.

"Don't worry, with the use of magic, just trust your instincts," Mr. Gold said calmly.

Wendy gulped, she grew very nervous by each passing step she took. It was about time she was going to finally face the truth.

Tinkerbell felt nervous and bit her lip. "Are you sure it's not the Echo Caves?" she asked.

The Dark One shook his head.

"No. If it was, the map would be helpful to us. It's a cave that's not too far from the camp and I believe Hook is waiting for us there."

The next few moments were followed by the only sounds of their steps in the forest. Wendy felt her heart race faster and faster by each growing minute. She hadn't braced herself for whatever she was going to encounter.

And that was the truth.

She still couldn't get over the words she had heard earlier; the only way for evidence was to see everything for herself.

After what felt like an hour, the four of them had reached a small, hollow entrance what seemed like a cave. Mr. Gold lead the way; he knew this was the cave he had mentioned earlier.

The green fairy smiled.

"Well, I guess you were right. This isn't the Echo Cave," she said, though her voice echoed on the cave's walls. Mr. Gold frowned at her.

"Of course it isn't," he said dismissively.

They continued to walk closely together in the cave but were halted as the Dark One stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tinkerbell asked.

"I hear voices. Listen."

The next moment was followed by low muffled voices as they all stood in silence.

"Bae," Mr. Gold whispered.

Wendy's eyes grew wide. "He's here?"

"Yes, follow me."

The sorcerer led everyone else along the way, from constant turns to what seemed like long corridors of a mansion. A room with glowing torches came into view and Mr. Gold led the way. They saw what they were expecting; Henry's family locked up in cell bars.

A young man raised his head and gazed at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Dad?" he asked surprised. The others raised their heads at the sound of his voice and immediately 'stood up. Voices had filled the room soon after.

"Henry!"

"Mom!"

"Bae!"

"Dad!" Henry and Mr. Gold ran toward where Neal was kept prisoner and were relieved to see him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, son. What matters is that you're safe," he smiled and turned to the girl, his expression changing.

"Wendy?"

She approached his cell, smiling.

"Baelfire, is it really you?" she asked.

"Yes, Wendy. I came here to save my son."

Wendy looked confused and looked back and forth between Neal and Mr. Gold and blinked.

"I thought you told me your parents were dead," she said.

Neal sighed. "That's a long story. But I don't think it really matters now."

Emma walked towards her cell door. "What are you guys doing here anyway? Pan can show up any second and you guys may fall into a trap too," she said warily.

Regina scoffed.

"I don't think that's the problem here Emma. We can take care of him ourselves. The problem here is that this fairy tricked us!" she spat glaring at Tinkerbell, who scowled.

"I've agreed to help you and this is what I get? I know Pan very well and his tricks are unpredictable."

"Well, I guess you have to help us get out of here then."

Tinkerbell shook her head.

"Pan will know and it may make things even worse," she muttered. The queen rolled her eyes.

"I should have burnt those boys alive when I had the chance to," she snarled bitterly.

"Lets just try what we can. Pan is too powerful and she's agreed to help us. We wouldn't have got Henry back if it weren't for her, we have to give her that," Mary Margaret said from her cell.

"You really think leading us here was part of our plan?" Regina retorted. David sighed.

"You've been through this before. We want to focus on our priorities. I hate to say this but I don't think now is the right time to escape."

Regina let out a sound of frustration.

"I've known this fairy a lot longer than you guys," she said blankly.

"Actually, I've known her longer than you," came a smooth voice with an accent. Everyone's head turned toward the direction and saw it was Captain Hook. He smirked with pleasure and walked towards everyone.

"What brings you here?" The queen asked irritably.

"I came here to tell you I just had a talk with Pan. Seems that things wont go right." He gazed towards Wendy, who bit her lip anxiously; she was not ready for whatever the truth had in store for her. She turned to Neal, who looked worried.

"Baelfire, was this what Peter did to you?" she asked sadly.

"It's Neal now…and yeah, Wendy, he did," he sighed, his expression matching hers.

"But all that time I was with him. He was so kind to me. Did he…" she trailed off, Wendy couldn't take it anymore; she felt something sharp in her chest, like a hand squeezing her heart. That was it. All of that tenderness and kindness had all been an act, Peter Pan did not change his old ways one bit.

She placed her hand onto the pink diamond on her neck, which shone in the cave's dim light.

Mary Margaret drew closer as she caught sight of it.

"That's such a beautiful necklace…did Pan give it to you?"

The girl nodded.

"Yes, because it's special. It reminds me of all the times he had…" she trailed off again.

Wendy felt her vision sting and blur as she silently shed tears. Everyone else stared at her in shock and drew in closer at the sight of her grief stricken face. Emma, who was the nearest, extended out her arm and touched her gently.

"Wendy, are you alright?"

She shook her head and continued to feel her chest squeeze in pain and shed tears.

"Wendy?"

Mary Margaret looked at her sympathetically.

"I know how you exactly feel," she said softly. Regina rolled her eyes.

"She's in love with a monster," she murmured but Wendy ignored her.

"She doesn't think so," Tinkerbell whispered to the queen, out of Wendy's earshot.

Henry gripped her arm and Wendy faced him; her face completely tear stained from all the pain she had released.

"Wendy, are you in love with him?" he asked sincerely.

She stood there, hesitating. She felt everyone's eyes piercing her as they stared, making her feel more anxious than ever.

David was the one who decided to break the silence.

"It's ok we're here to help you, Wendy. Are you in love with him?"

Wendy, finally found the courage to speak.

"Yes, I do love him," she said meekly nodding her head.

The pirate stepped towards Wendy, who looked pitiful yet annoyed at the same time; for being blinded by love or being so naïve. Either way, he couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Wendy, ever since Henry's family had set foot on this island, many strange things have been happening. Did you not see it for yourself? And the way Pan behaved tonight, did you not find it strange? Wasn't he supposed to come back for you?" he pressed.

"Hook, ease up," Emma said flatly.

"I know what I'm doing, Miss Swan."

Wendy's face grew more and more in shock with realization as a response to each of the pirate's questions.

"It can't be," she said shaking her head in genuine disbelief. Mr. Gold put a hand on her shoulder and grinned at her.

"I'm afraid it is, dearie. The pirate and I have known Pan way before you came onto this island," he said half whispering.

Wendy sniffed and turned to Hook. "How could he do this?"

"I think it's about time you know. This island is dying and will soon cease to exist. I hate to tell you this, but you're sick and it's affecting you as well," he said briskly.

"What?" Wendy asked with a pitched voice and started to cough violently, making the others back away from her. She stopped and realized that it all had been true; she was sick and was possibly dying. She stood trembling in fear; this had all been too much for her.

"That's what I mean, and Pan told me that he doesn't want you to know because he doesn't want to hurt you," he said.

"He does care for me," Wendy said surprised.

Hook shook his head, feeling slightly annoyed by her naivety.

"I'm telling you the truth, Pan wants to save magic and this island, but that's not true. He only wants to save himself and this is something he didn't want you to know. He told me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life here with you. But I don't believe it, I find it bloody absurd," he said with mere disgust.

Wendy was now sobbing and Henry reached a hand and placed it gently on her shoulder.

"Wendy?"

She turned to face him. "Henry, you all were telling me the truth. You're so lucky to have your family safe and sound to take you back," she turned to face Neal.

"The reason why I came to Neverland from the start was to save you, Bae. You saved my brothers so long ago and now you're here for your own son," she sniffed.

Neal reached out his arm and gave her hand a squeeze.

"And family never gives up on each other," he said with a grin.

Wendy suddenly felt an empty space in her heart, like something had been rightfully taken away from her. She knew what it was, her brothers John and Michael. They must have really missed her and she was starting to miss them too. She knew if she could find a way off the island, she would finally be reunited again and find her real happy ending.

The pirate gripped onto Wendy's shoulder lightly and she turned to face him, breaking her thoughts.

"The reason why Henry was kidnapped by Pan is because he's special. He's the key to saving magic," he said calmly.

Wendy frowned.

"I don't understand. What are you saying?" she asked nervously.

The pirate glanced at the others, who just silently watched, then he turned to Wendy again.

"Henry has the heart of the truest believer and his heart is the key to saving Pan."

Wendy felt something heavily sink in her chest as everyone stared.

"What!" she gasped. "Does that mean Henry will die?"

The pirate nodded his head. Wendy did not need further explanation. It all made sense to her now. Peter Pan was a monster and he hadn't changed one bit, his heart still remained dark. There was no way he was going to give in to kindness entirely.

Wendy started to depart, with the others watching her.

"Where are you going?" Tinkerbell asked, grabbing her arm.

She turned to face the fairy, a look of mixed emotions crossing her face. "To the Lost Boys' camp to see Peter. You all wait for me at the camp." She said.

"Escaping right now would not be ideal. We need to figure out a plan," Emma said.

Wendy nodded in agreement, and she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I guess the cat's finally out of the bag and now here the sadness begins. Btw i have been on youtube and I have ideas for soundtracks as there are many songs out there that suit this story. And there's a fanmade video that's probably one of the most amazing and heart wrenching ones I have watched on youtube. **

**Its called _Peter & Wendy- Your Guardian Angel_ by HarryPotter758. I honestly couldn't get over how amazing it was when I watched it for the very first time and I don't have any words to describe the song. Check it out tho. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter after a long wait. I will update the next chapter by tomorrow. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I'm back :) I know that was a short update. I recently made a decision that I'll start treating this fanfiction as my homework, since I'm really with school now, it would be better to add it to my structured schedule. So how do you think Wendy will deal with the monster Pan really is? Read on. btw I've started going on Youtube and have found a few soundtracks to add in chapters. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Soundtrack: Clarity Cover by BriHeart (search on youtube :P)**

* * *

><p>Wendy ran through the woods searching for Peter. She couldn't get over how he had kept secrets from her for so long. Since she stepped foot onto Neverland, even.<p>

She thought she would find happiness with Peter, who had been so kind to her.

How could he do this to her?

There was only one answer that Wendy knew; he was selfish and ruthless, and he could care less about her.

Wendy, fighting her tears, found Peter sitting at the base of a trunk outside the camp. He stood up and approached her as she walked closer to him.

"Peter, we—"

He faced her, genuine pain and grief crossing his face.

"Hook told you didn't he?" he muttered, lowering his face in guilt.

Wendy gasped as her eyes widened. She felt something sink in her chest like a weight, the last bit of hope slipping away. Hook had told the truth after all.

"Why did you lie to me?" she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Peter sighed. He felt a deep twist in his gut, though he couldn't quite grasp what the feeling was. Whatever it was, it made him feel sick.

He slowly reached out a hand to touch her.

"Wendy, please, it's not what you think. Let me ex—"

She slapped his hand away in retaliation, feeling overwhelmed by the emotions raging.

"_No_, I thought you changed! All of this was a lie," she exclaimed through tears.

"You don't understand. It's the only way," the pain on his face was sincere. At least, she thought so.

Wendy glared at him venomously. No matter how hurt he looked, she knew very well this was how the old Peter Pan would have acted, which was one thing he was very skilled at.

Manipulation.

And this was an old nasty habit Peter had obviously not given up on.

Wendy stormed towards him, her body trembling with anger and grief.

"The answer isn't taking the life away of an innocent boy. You're simply saving yourself by killing someone," she said tersely.

Peter felt his heart hammer in his chest.

"If there was another way, I would do it," he said, cursing the tremor in his own voice.

"You only care about yourself. You don't care about me or the Lost Boys," she spat.

"I do," he refuted. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Once magic is saved, we can live our lives here together."

Wendy shook her head.

"I thought I was happy here with you until now," she said. "I just finally realized that I've been miserable for too long Peter. I couldn't live the rest of my life here in Neverland knowing that it needed the heart of a boy to be saved."

She gestured widely to her surroundings.

"I never used to dream of this," she said. "Neverland isn't a dream. It's a _nightmare_."

Peter felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He reached out a hand to caress her hair, but Wendy pulled away, wrenching back the wounds her words caused.

"Wendy...please," he trailed.

"You have no idea how much you've hurt me!" she yelled, quieting him again. She shook with fury.

"All those years I thought you had changed. But you've shown me what you really are," she said. "You're a monster."

Peter made to draw closer to her, but Wendy stepped away as if he were poison.

"Please, Wendy...I don't want to lose you," he pleaded with sincerity.

"Sorry, Peter. You already have," she said flatly. With that, she yanked the necklace from her throat and threw it on the ground. Peter felt something internally snap.

"I need to go," she said quietly and disappeared into the forest.

Peter heard her steps quickly gaining speed, and took off after her into the brush. He called and called her name, but silence was his only response.

He continued to run, even though he could have flown and caught her. But it would be an empty accomplishment.

Peter finally came to a stop and sunk to his knees on the ground. Even if he found her, she wouldn't want to stay.

He lost his true love.

….

Wendy ran, hot tears leaving their paths down her cheeks. She didn't stop until reaching the campsite, where Tinkerbell and the others had been waiting. She didn't have anywhere else to go.

Who was she to think Peter would ever give up his power.

She continued her pace until her lungs burned, her legs beginning to feel heavy. Thorns and branches left their marks, but she didn't care. It didn't matter, and she couldn't leave.

Wendy stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She took in her surroundings, silent in every direction she looked. No one appeared to be on her trail, but she turned to her right and forced her body to run. Reaching a clearing, she found the campsite. Luckily, everyone was sitting and had turned their heads when they caught sight of Wendy.

Henry and Tinkerbell approached her. They knew something had gone wrong by the miserable look on the girl's face.

The fairy put her hands on Wendy's shoulders.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

Wendy looked up at the green fairy, her lips trembling and her eyes glassy. The dam on her emotions broke, and she wrapped her arms around Tink and dissolved into sobs.

….

Peter sat at his camp, feeling his insides twist. The necklace he had given to Wendy was deep in his pocket. He took it out and stared at it for a long moment, his thoughts becoming lost in its refracting light that almost hurt to look at. He was surprised to feel the sting of tears in his eyes and blur his vision, but he wiped them away before anyone could notice.

The boys continued to dance after a hearty meal of meat. Peter usually felt alive and wild on these kinds of nights, but not tonight. He felt as if a part of him had been taken away, torn out.

He was incomplete.

Peter knew the boys would soon notice his change in demeanor and might just say something about it. So Peter went up to his tree house, slipping away from the festivities.

Peter slumped onto his bed, letting his thoughts wander in his mind. His heart beat was erratic, though he didn't know why. His insides twisted, begging for release with his raging emotions, restlessness making him abruptly get up from his bed. He growled in frustration.

Pressure mounted, until it couldn't be contained anymore.

_What have I done?_

With an agonized roar he tore through the room, picking up the lamp on the bedside table and flinging it across the room. Its contents fell and collected on the ground, where other objects in the room met a similar fate.

_I'm not a monster._

The boy continued to thrash objects all over the room, until every thing had been fully broken. Breathing heavily, he took out the necklace from his pocket and slammed it against the wall, though the diamond remained without a single scratch or chip. Letting out an agitated sigh, Peter stuffed it back into his pocket as he slumped back onto the bed and ran a hand over his face. He lowered his head.

_I'm capable of many things, _the thought began, floating in the sudden stillness of his mind. _It appears, the least of these is love._

...

_One evening, Wendy went to the forest to pick some berries while Peter and the boys were at the camp. She didn't know the island very well yet, but she wouldn't learn it if she stayed at the camp. Tonight was the only opportunity she had of exploring the boundaries of the island. The boys were hungry and asked her to fetch some berries and she willingly agreed to get them some, as she was quite hungry herself._

_She found a bush full and assumed that they were the ones the boys had been talking about; they were very red and purple in colour and looked very delicious and were, to Wendy's assumption, sweet. Grinning, Wendy picked a few berries at a time and threw them into the basket she was carrying._

_Curiously, she decided to taste one herself so she picked one up and was about to put it in her mouth when a small whimper startled her. She dropped the berry and turned around._

_It was a grey wolf standing behind her, and it was the most beautiful animal Wendy had ever seen. Its white fur was a stark contrast to its amber eyes. The wolf's face seemed calm, unperturbed by the human cautiously walking towards it. _

"_Hello there. Would you like a berry?" she asked, offering one with her hand._

_The wolf tilted its head in curiosity and sniffed it. Wendy giggled._

"_It's all right, take it," she whispered laying it on the ground for the wolf to eat, which it did. Wendy smiled. She always thought of wolves to be terrifying and vicious, but this particular one seemed somewhat tame._

_The wolf finished its berry and faced Wendy as if to thank her, then it disappeared into the dense bushes._

_Wendy, seeing that she had plenty of berries for the boys, decided to head back to the camp. They probably were waiting anxiously for her and Wendy did not want to spend the rest of the evening in the forest._

_**Wolves don't seem so bad**__, she thought to herself happily._

_She walked down the forest when suddenly she heard a chorus of growls coming from behind her. Alarm made Wendy stop in her tracks._

_Slowly, she turned her head around to see a pack of wolves snarling at her with their vicious fangs. They stepped closer to her as Wendy backed away and then turned to run._

_Wendy ran faster as the wolves' barking and growling grew closer. She gripped onto the basket with berries as tight as she could, hoping they wouldn't drop. And then her foot caught a branch, and she was falling, the basket and berries flying far from her grasp. She quickly stood up and whirled around to face the animals mere feet away, their bright eyes glowing against their dark pelts. _

_A wolf pounced on Wendy's leg and bit into the hem of her dress, tearing it. Wendy fell flat onto the forest ground again and did what her instincts told her to._

"_Help! Heeeeeeeeeeelp!" she screamed with all her strength._

_More wolves began to engulf Wendy until she heard someone grunt and a wolf whimper._

_She abruptly looked up to see it was Peter; he hit the wolves with a small spear and grabbed Wendy from the waist._

_They continued to run as the wolves continued chasing them but Peter thrashed his spear at the wolves and hit some of them and they ran away in fear, giving in._

_Peter dropped his spear and faced Wendy. _

"_What were you thinking? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly._

_Wendy sobbed and wrapped her arms around him, who hesitantly wrapped his arms in turn. He backed away to face her again, looking not too happy._

"_What were you doing out here? You could have been killed!" he fumed._

"_I was just picking some berries for everyone. The boys asked me to," she said through sniffs._

_Peter glanced at the basket and berries that were sprawled in the dirt. He shook his head in anger, then turned to Wendy._

"_Can't they ever be patient?" he muttered then gripped her arm and said, "Let's get back to your cage."_

"_Peter," Wendy said softly earning his attention. "Do you care about me?"_

_He stared at her, partly taken aback by the question. Peter's lips unconsciously curved into a small smile and Wendy smiled back. It was then that he realized what he was really doing when Wendy reached out a hand to his face. He abruptly flinched and backed away from her, anger crossing his features._

"_No," he said menacingly. "But no one else may kill you but me."_

_With that, he gripped his hand onto her arm and dragged her back to the camp, trying to forget what had just happened._

_..._

Peter continued to ponder on his bed when his thoughts had been disrupted.

"Pan?"

He whirled his head to see Felix had entered into his room. He looked shocked by the mess but knew better than to question it. Peter didn't care; he knew someone would eventually notice his absence and it would be his second in command.

"Why aren't you at the camp?" he asked, concerned.

Peter made his expression decidedly blank.

"I needed time to think."

"About what?"

"Wendy," Peter replied almost inaudibly.

"You care about her, don't you?" Felix asked solemnly.

Peter glared viciously at the scarred boy, who immediately quieted.

"No. She betrayed me, Felix. She betrayed us all!" he growled through clenched teeth.

"So what's your next step in the game?"

A long pause stretched between the two of them as Peter thought of what to do. He couldn't see Wendy miserable, seeing him as the source of her pain.

An idea came to him. One which would most likely end his and Wendy's troubles once and for all.

"Well?" Felix pressed anxiously, breaking Peter's thoughts.

Peter stood up and headed for the door to exit his room. He looked back at Felix over his shoulder.

"We'll kill her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOA! Seems Pan has let his inner monster take over. About the song, that's actually one of the most amazing covers I've found on Youtube! I have other songs and decided to use cover versions since they're much slower and suit the scene more, but I think its just a better way to capture the atmosphere of the scene, just like a movie ^_^. **

**So there's chapter 4, Please review! :)**


End file.
